Today, internet is being used as one of the major communication channels to connect data links of different types. However, as the mobile spectrum offers choice of data communications links, the two major issues that need to be addressed are:                1. congestion in conventional wireless network due to excessive data packets on the mobile spectrum,        2. point to point connectivity within the ubiquitous internet world for secured packet transactions        
Congestion: due to excessive data traffic is one of the major issues faced by most of the wireless telecommunications service providers. Congestion is mostly caused because of data calls made using conventional wireless network services provided by the service providers. With an increase in the number of mobile phone (hand sets and ISU do offer such facility to improve internet access on mobile phones) users availing these services, the issue of congestion is expected to get larger and larger.
It has been observed that during peak hours i.e office hours and evening hours, both voice calls and SMS calls are made in large numbers. Since a large amount of data is also transferred through these cellular or mobile networks during the peak hours, the cellular/mobile network often faces disturbance, cross talk, co-channel and inter channel interference, and in several cases network breakdown. Problems of network congestion are amplified in areas which are frequently visited by a large number of people. Such areas include business organizations, educational institutions, corporate offices and the like.
To overcome the problems of congestion in the mobile/cellular network, several approaches such as the frequency reuse have been tried before. This approach allows the communication channel to be reused frequently in order to prevent/reduce congestion to some extent. However, this approach has several de-merits such as frequencies or channels can be reused outside the range of cells or certain predetermined distance from current cell site and in case of presence of multiple congestion locations during peak hours it becomes difficult, complex and costly to deploy the frequency reuse method propagated by this approach.
Also, various algorithms have been proposed before for controlling congestion of cellular wireless networks by prioritizing, de prioritizing the users request and queuing the requests. But, these algorithms are only defined for specific situations and the random nature of congestion of mobile wireless network is not taken into consideration by these algorithms.
Some systems have also been implemented before such as the one envisaged by United states patent application 20030179720 which includes a packet switched network for sending and receiving data traffic between a mobile terminal and a data packet sender. The system comprises a plurality of uplink buffers and downlink buffers wherein each uplink and downlink buffer pair is associated with a specific communication channel for use by the mobile terminal, the system being characterized in that the system includes means for controlling excessive congestion of packets accumulating in the buffers in a network element between the sender and the receiver terminals during a data transfer.
This approach has many disadvantages such as providing multiple buffers for multiple channels adds to cost and complexity of the system; in case of heavy load condition users would feel disturbances, distortions because of congestion. Another major issue is the availability of wireless transmitter power to address the reach of ISU mobile clients and power enhancements at the tower as the transmitting wavelength becomes sharper and sharper. This effect gets compounded as the clients make more and more data calls from their mobile handsets.
One more disadvantage of the above mentioned approach is that it requires a substantial change in the present conventional wireless network infrastructure and hence, is time consuming and a costly affair.
Point to point connectivity offering is another process that the financial world (Banking and Financial Institutions) can benefit from. In the financial world, several million clients request access to a few servers which are associated banking and financial agencies. Such a scenario warrants the requesting parties to be pre-registered with the servers that they request access to. Moreover, transactions between pre-agreed partners also warrant hacker-resistant, private point to point bandwidth during the transaction.
In case of banking and financial institutions, certain transactions such as electronic funds transfer, online banking and the like are also considered sensitive in nature because they involve exchange of sensitive client related information including but not restricted to client's bank account number, password and personal identification number. Since the aforementioned transactions are sensitive in nature and involve exchange of critical financial information, they are often targeted by hackers.
Some of the popular techniques used by the hackers include:                Man-in-the-Middle attack: It is a form of active eavesdropping. Here the attacker makes the victims (two parties involved in the communication) believe that they are talking directly to each other over a private connection, by making independent connection and relaying messages between them, whereas the entire conversation is being eavesdropped upon by the attacker.        Man-in-the-Browser attack: Man in the browser attack involves creating a Trojan that infects a Web browser. In a completely covert way, invisible to both the user and host application, this malware modifies the pages, modifies transaction content or inserts additional transactions. This attack can succeed irrespective of whether security mechanisms such as SSL/PKI and/or two- or three-factor authentication solutions are in place.        
In a conventional communication environment, users use their mobile devices to access the web servers associated with providers of sensitive services, such as BFIs. The bandwidth required by the users to access web servers is typically provided by a conventional wireless network or ISP. Due to the kind of packet routing and connectivity associated with the conventional wireless networks, on which neither BFI agencies nor their clients can control several hacking actions arising, hackers can plant themselves in the middle on account of multiple open connection links.
Further, the bandwidth is simultaneously utilized by multiple service providers to provide wireless connectivity to their respective clients. Since the conventional wireless network is used by multitude of users/clients at any given point of time, there is a possibility that the conventional wireless network might compromise the security of the data traffic. Despite several security measures in place by way of implementing several layers of cryptographic process, the public communication links between the servers associated with banking and financial institutions and their clients are vulnerable for data theft and cash loss.
Therefore, there was felt a need:                for a system that helps in preventing congestion due to routing of data calls through wireless telecommunication network;        for a robust system to prevent congestion which is compatible with present wireless infrastructure;        for a system which is easy to deploy and is cost effective with high scalability;        for a parallel platform for handling data call traffic;        for a system that helps reduce power consumption at transmitting and receiving tower to improve on the GREEN environment;        a telecommunication system which could provide a point to point connectivity in the virtual internet environment for all kinds of data logins corresponding to the banking and financial institutions; and        offer a private communication bandwidth for secured, hack resistant communication.        